


nothing left to hide

by mydearconfidant



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, The Quantum Thief - Hannu Rajaniemi
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: It's Jean le Flambeur! (but who is he, really?)





	nothing left to hide

So Jean le Flambeur,  
You’re overwhelmed by yourself

And the fate of a Lupin  
Has caught up to you at last

The disguises come and go  
Is there nothing real inside?


End file.
